Chainsaws are commonly used in both commercial and private settings to cut timber or perform other rigorous cutting operations. Because chainsaws are typically employed in outdoor environments, and the work they are employed to perform often inherently generates debris, chainsaws are typically relatively robust hand held machines. They can be powered by gasoline engines or electric motors (e.g., via batteries or wired connections) to turn a chain around a guide bar at relatively high speeds. The chain includes cutting teeth that engage lumber or another medium in order to cut the medium as the teeth are passed over a surface of the medium at high speed.
Given that the chainsaw may be employed to cut media of various sizes, the length of the guide bar can be different for different applications. However, in most situations, the guide bar is relatively long, and may actually be substantially longer than the main body of the chainsaw. The guide bar is typically made of steel, and thus, the guide bar can be a substantial contributor to the overall weight of the chainsaw.
Reducing the weight of the chainsaw can allow it to be more easily controlled and carried for long periods of time. However, weight is not the only concern or point of possible improvement in relation to guide bar design. As such, it may be desirable to explore a number of different guide bar design improvements that could be employed alone or together to improve overall chainsaw performance.